It is not believed there has been any prior attempts to accomplish what the RTA system invention does. The Center for Research Engineering and Manufacturing Building Systems in Kirov, Russia has developed and patented (in Russia) a nail plate connector which is used to laminate wood products. Several Russian patents are provided herewith which show this configuration. Generally, the Russian method of attaching laminates is designed around a plate with nails welded to the edges of the plate. Welding of nails on the plate perimeter limits nail placement, which limits the magnitude of stress that the plate can resist. The RTA connector differentiates from the Russian method inasmuch as it provides for locating the nails in the interior of the plate. Interior nail placement provides greater flexibility in plate design for the specific stresses that the nail plate assemblies must resist. Experiments have demonstrated that nails located in the plate interior will effectively resist shear stresses that can break the welds on the Russian nail plate. A great difference is that the RTA invention acts as a moment resistant connection between component laminate members. The nails in the RTA invention are friction fit not welded which resist sheer much more readily under tests conducted on the products. The RTA design is a result of testing components after design to insure that loads typically encountered can be accommodated without failure of the plate/member connection. This has dictated the interior located three/two parallel nail patterns which are found to be superior to edge nail fastening and other configurations.